The Cyber Girl
by Tsuyu-the-Hanyou
Summary: Deep in the Ministry of Science, Dr.Tenma had another project. This project would be the deciding factor in the fight between Humans and Robots. AstroxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cyber Girl**

AN: Astro Boy and its characters don't belong to me. Sam does however, so don't steal her or I'll send the puppies from hell after you.

(Sam's POV)

It all happened so fast, one minute I was laughing at one of my father's jokes, then there were screeching tires and pain, intense pain. The last thing that I remembered was my father yelling my name, then the darkness pulled me under.

(Third person POV)

Danny Motoko paced inside the office at the Ministry of Science, waiting for a Doctor Tenma. He only prayed that the Doctor would listen and accept his proposal, as it was his daughter's last chance. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a man with dark hair and a small beard. "Doctor Tenma?" Mister Motoko asked hopefully. "Yes, I am Tenma. What can I do for such a prominent man as yourself, Mister Motoko?" "I need you to hear my proposal and consider performing what I suggest. I've gone to many different countries and they've all ignored my idea. I need you to try, not for me, but for my daughter." Doctor Tenma was silent for a minute, then he replied "Let's discuss your idea, Mister Motoko." They then left for Doctor Tenma's office.

(Sam's POV)

My father's idea was simple, yet also complicated. He explained that both my father and I had been in a terrible accident. The problem was that while my father had escaped with a fractured wrist as well as a concussion, my body was nerve-dead. My brain still functioned but it was like my body had been cut off from the brain. My father wanted to create a robotic body that looked exactly like my real body, then place my brain into the body. In short, a complete cyborg!!! At first, Doctor Tenma was hesitant but because he had a young son, Tobio, he agreed to perform the procedure. Another reason he agreed to help me was that Tobio had been my best friend and he asked his father to at least try to help me.

For months, Doctor Tenma worked on my new body. However, the very day he was going to reactivate me, Tobio was killed in an accident. So torn up with grief, Doctor Tenma forgot all about me. Luckily for me, my life-support system was able to keep me alive. Unfortunately, the concussion that my father had suffered turned out to be more dangerous than they first guessed. As a result, my father died before he could see me alive again. Thankfully, he had left, in his will, the instruction that Doctor Tenma was to continue on with my reactivation, in the event of my father's death. However, Doctor Tenma did not remember about me until his other creation, Astro, started to remember, and was told by Dr.O'Shay, about his past. And that is where my story truly begins…

AN: OK, there's the beginning and I hope someone actually reviews. *Hint hint*


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cyber Girl**

AN: Astro Boy and its characters don't belong to me. Sam does however, so don't steal her or I'll send the puppies from hell after you.

(Third person POV)

In a dark lab at the Ministry of Science, a capsule holds the body of a pretty, young girl. Her blonde, wavy hair is held away from her face by a plain, black headband. She is wearing a black top with white, puffy sleeves and a black pleated skirt with a green waistband, overtop of a pair black shorts. On her feet are a pair of red shoes with white socks. Her eyes are closed, making it appear as if she is asleep. However, the strange thing about this girl is the brain-shaped capsule attached to the back of her head by many small wires.

Doctor Tenma walks into the lab, placing his hands on top of the capsule. "Soon…" he whispers, "Soon you will help me to bring back Tobio…" He walked over to a computer console, then set it to recharge and release the robot in 5 hours. Then he returned to the robot and carefully placed the brain capsule into the robot's head cavity, clicking the back of the head into place. Satisfied that everything was in order, Doctor Tenma left. However, as he left, he failed to notice that the computer blipped and reset itself to recharge and release in 3 hours instead of 5 hours.

(2 hours and 56 minutes later…)

Dr.O'Shay was showing Astro, and his friends, some of the new projects being worked on at the Ministry. "Over here, Doctor Reese is working on a new cybernetic leg model." Dr.O'Shay commented. Astro looked puzzled, "Doctor, what are cybernetics?" Dr.O'Shay smiled and explained, "Cybernetics is another term for robotic body parts, that can be used to help a human body! Almost every body part in the human body can be replaced with a robotic version of it." Abercrombie scratched his head, "You said 'Almost every body part', does that mean that there are parts that you can't replace?" Dr.O'Shay nodded, "The only parts of the body that can't be replaced are the brain and the nervous system. Everything else, from your toes to your eyes, can be replaced." Astro was quiet for a moment, "If that's true, then why doesn't everyone get robotic bodies?" Dr.O'Shay sighed, "Most people can't afford the parts and some people just prefer to stay 'all natural', but we do use cyber parts for people who have lost a limb or more in an accident. Also, there has never been a successful brain and nervous system transplant operation."

Just then, all the lights and computers started to flicker on and off. "What's going on?" Dr.O'Shay demanded. The computers activated their back-up power supply. Miss Yuko exclaimed, "Doctor! All the power is being drained to Lab 525!" "WHAT?!? But that lab has been closed since Tenma left!" Dr.O'Shay turned to Astro and his friends. "Astro, you need to come with me. I would like the rest of you to stay here, please! We don't know how dangerous the situation truly is!"

Astro and Dr.O'Shay ran down to Lab 525. Dr.O'Shay soon had the door open, and the pair rushed into the room. In the middle of the room was a capsule, similar to the one that Astro had been sealed into. However, neither of the two could see through the glare of the electricity, what was in the capsule. The power gave one final burst and then it went out.

The capsule opened and revealed its contents. Inside of the capsule was the body of a young girl. She appeared to be the same age as Astro, but with an air of maturity around her. Her hair was long, wavy, and blonde. Her skin was the same colour as Astro's skin. Her outfit was of a similar colour scheme to Astro's clothing. Suddenly, her eyes opened! Astro put himself in front of Dr.O'Shay, just in case.

The girl blinked her eyes, and looked around. She seemed to become nervous. Her gaze finally rested on Astro and Dr.O'Shay. Her eyes widened and she licked her lips before attempting to speak. "T-tobio? W-where am I?" Dr.O'Shay and Astro were stunned. She knew about Tobio? Who was she? The girl looked around once more and then, looking panicked, asked "Where's Daddy?"

AN: OK, I shall leave you here with a dreaded cliffy!!! Mwahahaha!!! (Cough cough) Darn it! Anyways, the more reviews I receive the more I shall update! So review people! Come on!!!


End file.
